Automatic and semi-automatic video editing of user-generated videos and photos are known in the art and are extremely popular with users of smartphones. The video editing is directed, in some solutions, to be tailored to the taste of the users, based on various assumptions.
User satisfaction is one of the most important metrics by which an automatically generated video may be measured. It, therefore, would be advantageous to provide a manner by which video editing parameters may be adjusted in order to offer a better match to user satisfaction of the edited videos of any given platform for automatic video editing.